Valentines Day
by MrsStyPayMaHoTommo
Summary: Sonny finds herself bored on Valentines day and calls Chad. She visits him and what was suppoused to be a friendly night turn out into something mre..Rated M


**One-Shot  
>Channy<br>No Condor Studios, Or Celebrities**

**Just so you know...**  
><strong>Chad is 26<strong>  
><strong>Sonny is 25<strong>

**Valentines Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>SONNY POV<strong>

_Is valentines day! YAY! And I don't have a date. Boo! Yeah boring old me. Everyones bragging about how romantic is going to be their evening, night and all of that. And me? I'm just nodding my head and trying to hide my jealousy._

**LATER THAT NIGHT  
><strong>  
>"Hello, Sonny?" <em>the voice in the other line asked me. I was about to hung up but decided not to. It would've been inmature of me.<br>_  
>"Hey Chad, umm..whatcha' doing?"<p>

"Nothing actually, pretty bored here"

"Why..I mean is valentines day..You have a girlfriend.." _What! he's bored, weird._

"Yeah, she's actually on England so..yeah I'm all alone"

"Mind if I come over, I mean, I'm alone to..and it sucks!" _he chuckled and agreed_.

"See you in a few" _We hung up and I changed from my PJ's to some more casual clothes. I got my keys and made my way to the grocery store. I bought some sweets and chips. Yeah what a combination, but we are weird like that. I ignore the look fron the cashier girl, who looked my age and like she haven't eaten a burger since her forever.  
><em>  
><em>I made my way to the car, and drove directly to Chad's appartment. I went up and knocked on his door and he opened it. There he is. My ex-boyfriend, who's now my bestfriend, looking stunning as always<em>.

"Hey" _he greeted me and motioned for me to come inside. His place is nice, is clean and I like that.  
><em>  
>"I brought us some food"<p>

"Sonny, you call chips and sweet foon_?" he chuckled. That chuckled that kills me a little inside, because I'm not able to hear it every morning when I wake up.  
><em>  
>"..Maybe.."<p>

"Ok..crazy girl" I _love when he calls me that. It reminds me of the good old days._

"Leave me alone with my sweets and chips!" _I couldn't help but laugh at the look at his face. It was a mixed of scared/about to laugh..I don't know. But it was adorable.  
><em>  
><strong>AFTER 2 HOURS OF CHIT-CHATING..<strong>

_You could hear my hysterical laughter from the first floor, and he lives on the 23rd. We were being ourselves, like always._

"Ahh, I spilled some soda in my shirt, be back in a minute" _And like that, he left. I think he was going to the laundry room. I started to wonder his house and stopped when I heard him groan out my name.  
><em>  
>"What's up?" <em>I asked him before noticing he was shirtless. You don't want to now all the things that ran through my mind that moment<br>_  
>"I don't know what to do, is it stuck or something?" he <em>said pointing to the washer machine. I started laughing and he just stood there with a confused look.<br>_  
>"Sorry. This is just so you. Don't know how to work a washing machine" <em>I composed myself fast and turned it on with no problem. We left the room and went to the kitchen to clean up a bit. But I didn't notice that Chad pour almost all the box of soup in the lavender. Oh boy.<em>

After cleaning the kitchen for like ten minutes. Him being shirtless the whole time. That bastard! He went to the laundry room and was surprised to found an Espuma Party. Yep you guessed it, he screamed my name.

"What's wr-..Oh My God!" _I was about to cracked up laughing but he glared at me. We walked in being very careful but at the end it was useless. We fell. He fell first and I fell on top of him._

We starred into each others eyes and then. He kissed me, and I kissed back. It felt awesome. Still the same spark form before. We continue making out and then we got up and we went to his room. At that very moment I forgot about everything, about his girlfriend, about everything. I just kissed him with lust written in all my face and body.

"Ohh_" I let out a moan as he left a hickey in my neck. We didn't get things slowly. Before you new it we were both in his bed in just our underwear_.

"So-onny" he _let out a groan as I was sucking on his neck and slowly massaging his toned chest and abs. I love his abs and I feel like they only belong to me. But they don't.  
><em>  
><em>We couldn't wait anymore. He had already taken my bra off and suck my breast, biting my nipple making me cry. And he was getting my panties off at the same time i was doing his boxers.<em>

He kissed me licking in my lower lip asking for entrance. Which I gladly gave. He started teasing me and I just couldn't wait to have him inside me. I missed him so much. Before I knew it he was deep inside me getting to those spots that make me crazy

"CHA-AD! Fuck!" I let out one of my huge moans. He pleasures me in a way that it never gets tiring. I'm not the kind of girl that goes around cursing but FUCK he makes me feel good.

"Sonn-y, so tight!" _He's just in and out in a pace that is not to slow to tease me but is not to fast to be annoying. He keeps pumping and our sweats continue to come out. I was about to climax and I can tell he was close too. And shortly after we came together all my juices were in his member and his were inside me._

His forehead came to mine and his weight too, not all of it, but just enough to be comfortable with each other. He slowly pulls out and went to clean himself. I was exhausted. I slowly made my way to his drawers and put on one of his T-Shirts that came close to my knees. I got back to bed and closed my eyes. He came back with a boxer on and lied beside me.

"That was great" _He was still trying to catch his breath_

"I can deny that" _he chuckled and kiss my temple_.

"Happy Valentines Day! Not so boring after all" he _said with a smirk on his face_.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too. And no. Not at all" _I said to him and after that I try to get some sleep. On his chest feeling warm and protected with his arm around me._ 'I Love You' _I thought to myself_

"I Love You" _he told me like he was reading my mind_

"I Love You too" _And after that I fell asleep peacefully and I think he did too._

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhh my first lemon that's why it sucked! Review please!<strong>


End file.
